Recently, as various Location-Based Services (LBSs) and database applications for dealing with moving objects such as mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), notebooks, vehicles, and aircrafts, are introduced, it is necessary to store and manage space (location) information of the moving object and to process various queries of a user demanding information.
The LBS indicates a wireless communication service for locating the moving object and provides necessary information according to the location. Using this service, it is possible to detect access of the moving object which enters a particular area. Such a service can be applied to a security system of a particular restricted area, and a sensor based monitoring system.
However, when movement speed and direction of the moving, object are not predictable, an operation for indexing the moving object is periodically required and the moving object should frequently communicate with a server to process a query.
FIG. 1 depicts a resident domain of the moving object in a general mobile communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, the resident domain indicates an area including a query to be processed directly by the moving object. It is assumed that the moving object 100 has an operation capability to process two queries at most.
Due to the operation capability of the moving object 100, the resident domain of the moving object 100 can be set to a domain 110 covering two queries Q1 and Q2 and the moving object 100 can process the queries by communicating with servers corresponding to the queries Q1 and Q2.
However, when the moving object 100 has nothing to do with the query Q2 in the resident domain, it is prone to attempt unnecessary communications with the server corresponding to the query Q2. The moving object, which is capable of processing two queries, processes the unnecessary query Q2. In practice, the moving object 100 processes only the query Q1 in the resident domain.
In other words, the resident domain is defined while not obtaining the query involving, the moving object 100. Such a problem can be addressed by defining the resident range to the domain including the query involving the moving object 100.